1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus which can display a captured image and map image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable apparatuses such as digital cameras, which can display a map image, have been proposed. For example, a portable apparatus proposed by Japanese Patent No. 4264099 has mounted on it a position detection unit such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) module, and is configured to display a map image of the region in the vicinity of the current position as detected by the position detection unit. Also, the portable apparatus proposed by Japanese Patent No. 4264099 can display an electronic viewfinder image (also called a through-image or the like). The portable apparatus of this literature is configured to switch an electronic viewfinder image and map image to be displayed according to an orientation change of the portable apparatus so as to smoothly switch the electronic viewfinder image and map image to be displayed.